


high maintenance (but you're worth it.)

by jitsuii



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jitsuii/pseuds/jitsuii
Summary: Woohyun comes home to a disaster, but he's ready to make it all better.





	high maintenance (but you're worth it.)

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed. i'm not a native speaker so i'm really sorry if there's any mistake.  
> woohyun/sunggyu  
> inspired by day6's better better.
> 
> happy new year, peeps!

Woohyun learned how cruel life could be the moment he was scheduled for a business trip right before new year eve.

Instead of being at the front row cheering for his singer boyfriend at the top of his lungs right now, he's whisked off out of town to attend a conference that could cost the company's future which left no room for him to refuse.

As all the lights in the conference hall start to dim and curtains drawn open, his thoughts drift back to Seoul on their own but he's a professional. Even if the guilt still weighs down heavily in his heart, Sunggyu would never want him to go back home empty-handed.

Fortunately, the conference did not drag out for too long and he manages to catch few big names from some influential companies. Woohyun spares a few minutes to check his phone for updates before taking a ride back. There's a number of missed calls and all of them were from Sunggyu. Woohyun tries to get back to him but the older man is not picking up any of his calls. He resorts on a simple text that he's coming home.

Disregarding how Sungyeol was smirking at him when he bid his colleagues goodbye, his thought has already leapt back to Sunggyu way ahead of his body.

 

_(I used to never wait for tomorrow, but you...)_

 

Woohyun actually isn't amused in the slightest when he comes home to a stray sock greeting him in the hallway. He doesn't bother picking it up and proceeds to check the rest of the apartment for more mysterious occurrences. Woohyun heaves out a sigh as he spots his housemate's favorite leather jacket draping on the couch's armrest. The rest of the other man's belongings, watches and even cellphone, are haphazardly scattered all over the furnitures.

Woohyun shakes his head lightly with a small smile then continues to search for the owner of those cluster.

"Stop littering the hallway will you?"

Woohyun props himself against the doorframe, calling out to the bump on the edge of the bed—his bed.

"When will you get tired of scolding me," a muffled voice filters through the sheets. An eye peeks out from the edge, blinking at him sleepily. "It's been years, Woohyun."

"It's fun for me actually, so never?" Woohyun shrugs. He walks over and around to the other side of the bed before unceremoniously drops all of his weight on it.

The other man yelps when the bedsprings bounced from the impact.

"You usually just bombard me with texts if I didn't pick up the calls but there's none this time. so what's up?"

The bump shifts a little and he hears a soft sigh. Seconds pass by with just awkward silence.

There's definitely something off.

"Kim Sunggyu."

More scolding would do the trick—Woohyun learned it the hard way every time Sunggyu got stressed out from his job.

"Come on, it's finally 2018 and you're bringing the holiday spirits down."

"Well-I get it. I'm sorry, alright." Sunggyu sniffs but he sits up anyway. Woohyun has never been so fast to reach out.

He run his hand through Sunggyu's silky locks, still a bit damp from shower, and his heart gets stuck in his throat upon seeing a crestfallen expression from the older man. Sunggyu has never taken a little bit of chiding to heart but maybe Woohyun just ruined everything this time.

"No, I'm sorry. Will you tell me what's bothering you now?"

Woohyun lifts sunggyu's face up with both hands, whispering his apology with sincerity in his tired eyes and just like that, Sunggyu goes on and on about the misfortune that happened during the live event—like how his microphone died on him, how he forgot the lyrics of the most crucial part of the song, and how he tripped over the cables when the band was leaving the stage. Woohyun has to stifle a laugh. Sunggyu did have a pretty bad day, but the older man also has this habit of pouting unconsciously while complaining and it's such a cute distraction. Woohyun acts on autopilot and pulls the other man out of his bed for an impossibly tight consolation hug.

"I'm sure everyone would think of your little mess-ups as the cutest thing ever, _hyung._ "

Woohyun calling Sunggyu hyung has been banned ever since the younger man kept repeating it with that smooth deep voice of his just to rile him up. Hearing it again almost makes Sunggyu combust from embarrassment.

"You're not helping!"

"But you feel better now, am I right?" Woohyun grins, his calloused fingers find Sunggyu's earlobe easily. The feathery touch along the shell of his left ear is like adding more fuels to the crackling fire and Sunggyu's cheeks burn.

Everything Woohyun is doing seems to push at all the right switches and Sunggyu is throwing away his misery to scowl at his lover, aiming to pinch at his side.

"That," Woohyun easily dodges the jab and taps his index finger on Sunggyu's frowning lips, "doesn't suit you."

"And whose fault was that?" Sunggyu is quick to retaliate, puffing out his cheeks.

"That would be me," Woohyun just shrugs before taking the older man's hand again, leading him out of their room. "So what do you say if I will be the one to make it better?"

"I'm not convinced."

Sunggyu seems to feel more daring than ever. He isn't going to make this easy for Woohyun. _Oh how Woohyun loves challenges._

It's a little past midnight and they find themselves out in the street hand in hand. Their neighborhood is still quite lively with lights and Christmas decorations here and there, in which they revert back to their college days. Posing for pictures and uploads them on social media, laughing at how fast Sungyeol likes the posts and leaves a few sassy comments. The past year was hectic for both of them and being adults have been wearing them down more than they thought. So this is enough—just having genuine fun without any care in the World—they wouldn't ask for more.

Woohyun walks up to the group of people who is busking on the street and requests for a song in which he gladly sings it himself, much to Sunggyu's surprise.

"This is for the person I will spend the rest of my life with."

He thinks that all this is actually very cheesy, even by Woohyun's standard, and Sunggyu may have cried a little.

 

 _(You became the reason for me to take one more step_  
_You held out your hand to me)_

 

They stops at a familiar late night rice cakes store near their shared apartment on the way back. Woohyun raises his soju shot and Sunggyu does the same, knocking his against Woohyun's with a clink.

"For the new year—our lifetime together and counting."

"Yeah."

Getting tired from keeping his composure, Sunggyu breaks into a smile, all full cheeks and curving eyes.

 

 _(Just your smile alone_  
_makes me breathe_  
_Because of you,_  
_I'm better better_  
_better, baby)_

 

"Woohyun." Sunggyu breathes out when they are standing in front of their door.

"Yes, baby?"

"Thank you and please take care of me this year too." Sunggyu squeezes the hem of Woohyun's dress shirt until his knuckles are turning white; as if he's scared that the younger man will disappear if he lets go.

"Really hyung, what would you do without me," Woohyun laughs shakily from all the emotions he's desperately trying to keep at bay, and Sunggyu is not helping when he leans forward to give Woohyun a light peck on the lips.

"Gosh, Sunggyu-what do I do without you."

  
owari.


End file.
